


Midwinter dates

by Homerun15



Series: Chub Live! Sunshine!! [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Body Positive, Chubby, Chubby Mari, Chubby RIko, F/F, Fluff, In more ways than one, Weight Gain, chubby girls, very light angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homerun15/pseuds/Homerun15
Summary: Riko goes over to Mari's place to chill and enjoy time with her girlfriend. Though something is weighing on her mind...





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cold January day and Riko Sakurauchi was on her way to the Numazu Ohara Hotel, where her girlfriend Mari Ohara was waiting. Riko’s coat and another layer provided her with more than enough warmth for her walk to Mari’s hotel. Though, the bus was also necessary, as it was a long walk. Riko knew what was in store for her once she arrived, it would just be her, Mari, some movies, and a lot of food. A perfect way to spend a day in winter break, all that was needed to complete this perfection was some cuddling and some blankets. 

As Riko was wondering what movies and more importantly what snacks Mari had picked out for the day, the bus arrived at her stop. Riko stood up and made the rest of the way to the hotel. As she entered, her hips brushed up slightly against the doors to the entrance, though she didn’t really notice. 

“Ah, Riko-san, hi! She’s waiting in her room for you,” the receptionist told Riko.

“Ok, thank you!” Riko said as she bounced over to the elevator. Mari only lived on the fourth floor, but Riko didn’t feel like putting in the effort. The elevator soon dinged with its arrival, nobody going out, one excited girl going up. As she got on, she heard her phone’s ringtone, and she saw it was text from Mari asking where she was. 

**Riko:** I’m on my way up right now, don’t worry!

**Mari:** Well if you aren’t fast enough, then I’ll just have to eat all the food without you!

Once the elevator dinged with its arrival to the fourth floor, Riko started making her way to Mari’s room. Once she arrived at the door, she knocked on the door, where she was then greeted with Mari’s presence. Though it was no surprise to Riko that Mari already had food in her mouth, given her size. Mari was a pretty chubby girl, weighing around 200 pounds(91 kilograms), and was kind of round all over. Her sizable belly was a testament to that, as were her meaty thighs and arms. Though to Riko, this was normal, and she loved her roundness. Riko herself was also excited to dig into the best that the Ohara Hotel offered. See, Riko was also a chubby girl, and weighs about as much as Mari. Her weight however is distributed more in her lower half, so she has meatier thighs than Mari, but her (still sizable) belly was bit smaller. 

“Rikocchi! Welcome! I got everything ready already!” Mari said once she swallowed what she was eating. She led Riko into her Room, where everything was ready as she said. The bed was made and ready for them, with the TV close by and snacks even closer. Snacks included, but certainly not limited too as Mari could call for her personal chef at any time, crepes, boxes of giant pocky, some dango pops, some Jagariko, and some anpan bread.

“Good spread today, Mari!” Riko said, grabbing some anpan before plopping down on the bed. Mari started the movie and then grabbed a crepe before placing herself in front of Riko. Riko wrapped her arms around Mari’s midsection the movie started. This was a pretty normal winter day for the couple. The winter vacation from school allowed for them to do this just about every day. Though, Riko and Mari have been chubby for as long as they can remember, but ever since they started dating, both of their weights have been steadily increasing. Their natural warmth from their bodies allowed for significant amounts of wintertime cuddling. Mari’s big, plush bed provided even more comfort for the comfortable couple. 

This almost felt…too nice to Riko, something should be wrong here. No relationship is ever this fantastic. The feeling of Mari’s belly in Riko’s chubby hands felt so nice to her. Rubbing Mari’s belly felt nice, and Mari rubbing Riko’s belly felt incredible to her. The food was so sweet and Mari’s shared love for it made it even better. Riko observed her own body, how she felt about it. She loved her body a lot, and Mari loved her body a lot, but there must be something wrong with this relationship, right? 

“Hey, Mari?” Riko said, it caused Mari to lose her concentration on the movie. 

“Yes, Rikocchi? Do you want to switch places?” 

“No, I had a question. Is this ok? Are you happy like this?” 

“What do you mean this? I’m always happy when I’m with you, Riko.”

“I mean this, Mari,” Riko gestured around the room, “and this,” and guided Mari’s hand to her belly. Mari looked at Riko and saw she was serious. This made Mari kind of upset.

“Riko, you and I both know that we both love this little piece of the perfect life we have right now. I’m going to Italy for college in a few months now, so we need to enjoy this time now,” Mari said, and it was true, Riko loved these days and their frequency, but it was also true that these days would be rare starting in April, “And you also know as well as I do that both of us are big girls with big appetites!” Mari said, giving her belly a jiggle, “I don’t think that fact will change regardless of distance, and besides, no one cares about our sizes. Has anyone in Aqours ever dropped a hint about it?”

“Well, no, but…”

“No buts, Riko! They don’t care, and if I don’t and especially you don’t, then your size doesn’t matter to anyone. Enjoy yourself Riko, you have always deserved it,” Riko had tears forming in her eyes, but was smiling, her chubby cheeks amplifying the smile.

“I see…thank you, Mari,” Riko said. Riko’s opinion was the most important one of all, and no one else’s mattered. Riko loved her body, loved her girlfriend and her friends. She was happy and shouldn’t feel bad for that. They fell into a comfortable silence that was only broken by the movie, and the shifting of their weight on the bed to grab snacks. Mari noticed something about Riko, she was grabbing more food than she was before, and was smiling more than she usually did. Riko was eating with one hand, and kneading Mari’s doughy belly with the other. Mari also noticed that she was feeling hungrier than usual too. Maybe pep talks caused her to work up an appetite. 

Riko was feeling so much happier because she had decided to enjoy these moments so much, as soon they would be much less frequent. She also loved how sweet everything was, and her stomach wasn’t really growling, but she was feeling so hungry. She seemed to be eating constantly throughout the movies. Soon though, the fullness started to set in. 

“Hey, Mari?” Riko asked. 

“Yes, Rikocchi? Want to switch places?” 

“That would be wonderful, yes!” Mari then got up, and Riko scooted forward enough to give Mari room to plop down. Once Mari had grabbed a crepe, she sat down and got behind Riko. Once she finished her crepe, she wrapped her arms around Riko’s plush abdomen, and started rubbing it, placing her head on Riko’s shoulder. Riko never realized how good a belly rub could feel. Her breath hitched slightly before lying her head back to face Mari, and then kissed her plump cheek. Then she burped in her face. 

“Hey! Rikocchi! That’s not very nice!” Mari pouted, and Riko never noticed how cute Mari looked pouting, with her cheeks puffing out, and her slight double chin came out. She was still rubbing Riko’s belly though.

“Sorry! It just feels so…” Riko burped again, and again it was directly in Mari’s face, “…nice” Riko suppressed a laugh. Mari had trouble staying mad at her and started giggling with Riko. From here, time continued to pass as the movies played on. Eventually though, the last movie they had planned to watch was rolling the credits. Mari’s bed was covered in crumbs and all the snacks were gone. 

“Ahh, those were so good, Mari!” Riko turned around to face Mari, “I loved when the main shy girl in the second movie started talking with her love interest with the chalkboard! So cute!” 

“I liked that part too! So, are you staying for dinner?” Mari asked, but it was a pretty pointless question. 

“Of course!”


	2. The Last Day of Winter Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last day of Winter Break, and Riko notices something about both her and Mari

Today was the last day of winter break before school, and all the responsibilities that came with it. Riko was, just like almost every day of the break, getting ready for a day of lazing around, eating, and watching movies at Mari’s place. Today was her turn, so she grabbed a selection of her favorite movies and did one last check in the mirror, and she noticed something, it wasn’t drastic, but her face looked a little fuller than when she last looked. She would be correct in assuming that spending nearly two weeks stuffing yourself full of candy and gourmet food would have this sort of effect on her body. She shrugged it off and finished getting ready.

From there it was an uneventful time getting to Mari’s place. Walk to the bus station, get on the bus, get off at the same stop she had been for the past two weeks. Then, walk the rest of the way to the hotel. Greet the receptionist who was working there that day, before heading up to Mari’s room. Riko was used to this routine, and she was not looking forward to school starting up again tomorrow. Pushing thoughts of school aside, she knocked on the door where Mari then opened it and greeted her. Normal routine proceeds from here, Mari shows the spread of food for the day, Riko grabs a lot of it, plops herself down on Mari’s bed, and Mari does the same, after starting the movie. Riko is usually behind where Mari is sitting, so she’s able to rub and play with her belly. In the middle of the movie, Mari turns her head toward Riko. 

“So, Rikocchi, what do you think of our future?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“When I leave for Italy, what do you think will happen to us?”

“What do I think? Umm… Well, I think that you and I will do this every time you’re back,” Riko said, “and we could always try out doing the same thing over video chat.”

“But I can’t feed you over video chat Rikocchi!” Mari said, half-joking. 

“You could always try sending me food from Italy, it’d be kind of like it?”

“But then I can’t see the pleasure on your face!”

“You can over video chat?”

“That’s not the same thing as seeing it in person!” Mari says, sitting up. 

“I guess…then you’ll just have to make up for lost time when you come home,” Mari seemed to accept this answer, and sat back down. She was a little further ahead on the bed now, so she leaned down more into Riko’s belly, which to Mari, felt like the softest pillow. Riko notices something about Mari. Much like herself, her face is fuller, and she notices Mari in general is bigger. She didn’t notice it earlier, but as she examined herself, she was definitely bigger too, it was more than just the face she noticed this morning. 

“Your belly is so soft, Rikocchi,” Mari said blissfully. Mari loved how soft Riko was, and she also loved how soft she was herself. She knew Riko loved it too. 

“Hey, Mari?” Riko asked, this caused Mari to break out of her reverie, staring up at Riko.

“What is it Rikocchi?” 

“Do you think there’s a limit to how big one person can get?” Riko asked, Mari started to lift herself up from Riko’s pillowy belly.

“What brought this on?” 

“Look at us, and what we did all break. If we keep this up…” Riko had a point, if they started to do this after school and practice, they’d eventually have quite a bit of trouble being school idols. 

“Riko…” Mari said, “I think I get it, but I have a question. Are you comfortable with your current body? Do you like being like this?”

“Of course, I’m comfortable with myself currently, Mari.”

“That’s great, Riko. Another question then, if you were fifty pounds (twenty-three kilograms) would you still be comfortable in your own body? What about one hundred pounds (forty-six kilograms)?”

“I don’t know about one hundred more pounds, but I think I could be ok with being 50 pounds heavier.”

“Then stop worrying so much Riko! You control your body! If you ever feel uncomfortable with your own body, do something about it! Talk to me, if nothing else. I’ll miss your extra-fluffy body, but nothing is more important than your happiness, Riko, be as shiny as you can be,” Mari did it again, how did she always know exactly what to say to Riko? It felt as if the burden Riko gave herself had lifted.

“What do you think you’re comfortable with, Mari?” 

“I don’t know yet, but I’ll know when I’m not anymore.” 

“Well, until then, and then beyond that, I’ll love you, Mari,” Riko said, tears forming a little. 

“Me too, Riko…I’ll always love you, too.” These events were followed by some of the best-feeling cuddling and belly rubs both of them had felt. Maybe it was the fact that it was the last one of winter break, or maybe their love had strengthened, which caused their ability to love and give belly rubs to increase. After that, it was back to the normal routine again. Once the last movie finished, Riko had an extravagant feast with Mari, which then required a lot of belly rubs and burps to calm their stuffed stomachs. Then came the parting ways for the day.

“See you at school tomorrow, Mari!” Riko said, as she was finishing up getting ready to leave. With her taut stomach, her jacket was a bit snug compared to this morning. Mari gave her a light hug as to not upset either of their stomachs too much. 

“See you tomorrow, Riko,” Mari smiled, her cheeks enhancing the smile. She saw Riko off and went back to her room to check if she had everything for tomorrow. Also, to make a, what will end poorly, attempt at finishing off what Riko and Mari didn’t eat, and what Riko didn’t take home with her to eat later. 

The next day at school, Riko arrived at her desk, which was a little snugger than she remembered it being before. Her belly even took up some of her desk space, which was new to Riko. She saw You and Chika come into the classroom together. Both of them were looking a bit chunkier themselves. 

Mari had settled into her desk at school, where she had a similar experience to Riko. Snug desk, losing desk space to her softness. Her friends and fellow members of aqours were also looking chubbier than before the break. It wasn’t as though they didn’t see each other, they practiced during the break. Though, they were more focused on getting the movements down than focusing on the sizes of their fellow members. Then the bell rang, and the homeroom teacher explained what was happening today. Mari’s phone buzzed, and she discreetly checked it.

**Riko:** Are you as bored as I am?

**Mari:** yeah, lol. Pretty bored.

**Riko:** Are we hanging out after practice? 

**Mari:** Of course! Did you want to go somewhere in particular??

**Riko:** Hmm…Did you…want to come over to my place? We didn’t do that very much over the break.

**Mari:** Ooh! Do you have a new game we can play????

**Riko:** I do!! I bought it a week ago, and I’ve been waiting to play it with you!

“Ms. Ohara! Please focus!” The teacher said, which caused Mari to discreetly put her phone away, but not before texting Riko that she got caught. Mari hadn’t been to Riko’s house in quite a while. It promised to be an exciting day after idol practice, just her and Riko. Mari wanted to spend as much time as she could with Riko before she had to go, and if that involves progressively chubbier cuddling, so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading! Check out the other stories in the series if you haven't! Leave kudos/a comment if you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! I want to mention that this isn't trying to be anything other than a chubby Riko and a chubby Mari enjoying themselves and each other.


End file.
